criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Life is a Cabaret
Life is a Cabaret 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case as the tenth case of the game. It is the tenth case of Palmwood and the fourth case in High Lands. Plot After the massive revelation at the end of the last case, the team spent days looking for Teresa but with no luck. Then, Chief Holland reported of a body found in a Cabaret's bedroom, where Madeline and the player headed to find the body of Elsie Bell with her mouth filled with foam. The body also included a note saying 'Close but Far Away... Welcome to my game!' the team deduced that the killer was Mister Venomous. Upon finding some clues, the team managed to narrow the search of the killer to five suspects: Rene Cruz,the cabaret owner that had a rancor against the victim for her not paying him all the money she earned while on job; Yasmin Gill, the victim's friend and worker at the Cabaret that hated the victim for stealing her clients; Raul Cortez, the Quarry's Mechanic that was a customer of the victim; Noah Booth, an actor the team met in their last investigation that was the face of the Cabaret promotion team and Diego Vallez, Teresa's brother that came to town to help the team look for her. After interrogating all of the suspects, the team finally had enough evidence to arrest Mister Venomous and end his reign of terror once and for all. The killer, also known as Mister Venomous, ended up being Noel Booth, the famous actor. When asked his motives by Madeline, Noel denied all accusations saying that the police must have gotten the wrong person; then Winston arrived with the results of the DNA sample sent in the last investigation that proved that Noel was, in fact, Mister Venomous. Noel ended up admitting to being Mister Venomous and exposed his motives: when he was a kid, his mother, that he revealed as the victim, would feed him and his late brother Sebastian food with drops of poison to make them 'invincible' to any warm when they grew; so Noel now wanted the people of the High Lands to be as 'invincible' as him; however when his brother Sebastian died, Noel confronted his mother Elsie and asked her why Sebastian was dead if she had made them invincible. That's when she revealed to him that the poison drops that she put on their food weren't poison drops after all, but instead a medicine to treat Sebastian's and Noel's mental illness; Sebastian and Noel were diagnosed with Schizophrenia back when they were eighteen years old, so to Elsie to avoid them to live with the pain of knowing they had that mental issue, she asked a hypnotist to erase their minds. After the arrest, the team met with Judge Cook to discuss what to do with Noel; they decided to send him to an institution so professional doctors could check up on his condition. In Face the Consequences (4/6), the team were warned by May that a radiation spike was coming from the abandoned estate by the lake. When the team arrived there, they found traces of the radioactive flower found in the Quarry meaning that the person that was keeping the flower was using the estate as a base of operations. Later on, the team also got the news that Blanca Abbott was kidnapped on her way to the juvenile detention center meaning they were now looking at three distinct missing cases: Muriel Cummings, Teresa Vallez, and Blanca Abbott. In the final moments of the case, May had gone to the estate to find more clues about the flower when she discovered a hidden machine room under the property but, unfortunately, it wasn't empty . Summary Victim *'Elsie Bell '(found poisoned in her room at the Cabaret) Murder Weapon *'''Poisoned Champagne Killer *'Noel Booth AKA 'Mister Venomous'' Suspects Profile *The Suspect knows anatomy. *The Suspect saw Murder at the Cabaret. *The Suspect drinks coffee. Appearance *This Suspect has no physical traits relevant to the case. Profile *The Suspect knows anatomy. *The Suspect saw Murder at the Cabaret. *The Suspect drinks coffee. Appearance *This Suspect has no physical traits relevant to the case. Profile *The Suspect saw Murder at the Cabaret. *The Suspect drinks coffee. Appearance *The Suspect has a bruise mark. Profile *The Suspect knows anatomy. *The Suspect saw Murder at the Cabaret. *The Suspect drinks coffee. Appearance *The Suspect has a bruise mark. Profile *The Suspect drinks coffee. Appearance *The Suspect has a bruise mark. Killer's Profile *The killer knows anatomy. *The killer saw Murder at the Cabaret. *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer is a male. *The killer has a bruise mark. Crime Scenes Steps Navigation Category:High Lands